


Wouldn't Be the First Time

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: listen, sometimes you just have to write found family shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: Sojiro Sakura liked to think he didn’t make snap decisions. He liked to think he knew enough about the world at this point to make well calculated choices and didn’t just throw caution to the wind when presented with a hard call.He also knew he was full of shit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Wouldn't Be the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this I just like coffee family

Sojiro Sakura liked to think he didn’t make snap decisions. He liked to think he knew enough about the world at this point to make well calculated choices and didn’t just throw caution to the wind when presented with a hard call.

He also knew he was full of shit.

Everybody makes impulsive decisions every now and again, and of all of the ones he’s made, these kinds weren’t ones he really regretted. Not once, not even once, had the kid’s parents called to check on him, and Futaba had basically confirmed they had never called him in all the time he’d been here. Whether that was something he told her or something she found out with her computer hacking things, he didn’t know. Wasn’t the point anyhow.

It’s not like he was regretting the idea, he didn’t the first time, even if things had been far rockier back then. Not to mention Futaba was all over the idea, it was destroying her to keep it a secret, he could tell. But… he hadn’t exactly asked the kid.

He just sort of grabbed the papers and filled them out on a whim, he never consulted Akira. And while Futaba tried to assure him he’d be ecstatic about the whole idea, it didn’t stop him from feeling anxious about the whole thing.

Heh. Him, feeling anxious at his age. What had these kids done to him?

Futaba was feeling something as well, though he couldn’t tell if it was anxiety or excitement as she spun in the Lablanc barstool. Probably both knowing her. They’d been waiting for the kid to come home, he’d been staying out until dark as of late, no doubt saying goodbye to all his friends. He would be leaving in a few weeks after all.

Or that was the plan at least.

Sojiro was brought out of his thoughts by the chime of the bell as the door swung open. He looked up to see Akira looking at the two of them in surprise.

“It’s a little late to keep the coffee shop open, don’t you think?” he smirked. Sojiro just shrugged, he needed a moment to collect his thoughts before talking to him.

Luckly, Akira focused his attention on Futaba instead. “And you, I would have thought you’d have passed out by now.”

Futaba pouted briefly, before an enormous grin spread across her face. “And miss this? Not for the world!”

That managed to knock the smug look off the kid’s face for a minute. “Hm? Am I in trouble or something?” he asked, turning to Sojiro. The cat stuck it’s head out of his back and meowed, but Sojiro paid it no mind, instead steeling himself for what he was about to say.

“No, you’re not in trouble kid. Sit down a moment, we wanna talk to you about something.”

Akira regarded him for a moment, before sitting down at the bar. His eyes flickered between Futaba and Sojiro confused, her excited bouncing and Sojiro’s serious expression conflicted with each other.

“Alright, I’ve never been very good at this touchy feely stuff, but…” he paused for a second, damn it he should have thought this out beforehand. “Look, I know you coming here wasn’t much of a choice on your part, but I do know you’ve managed to carve out a little niche for yourself here… so I wanted to offer you a choice this time.”

Akira, who for the most part was quiet as death itself, simply raised an eyebrow in question. Sojiro took a steadying breath, reached under the counter where he’d put the papers, and put them out in front of the kid. He stared at them wide eyed.

“These… these are-”

“Custody papers!” Futaba cheered. “Now you can stay here! You’d be my big brother! Isn’t that awesome?!” She emphasized her point by giving him a big hug. Clearing his voice awkwardly, Sojiro spoke up again.

“Futaba… he hasn’t agreed yet…” Both kids looked at him confused.

“You… think I’m going to say no?” Akira asked.

Sojiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s not that I think you will, I just… look, the reason I’m doing this is because you were given no agency over your situation last time. I figured… there’s no reason to rip you up out of the ground again if you’d rather stay.”

Akira didn’t say anything for a long time, simply staring down at the custody papers. The moment of silence let Sojiro take in the sight of the kid… he looked more confident now, when he’d shown up he looked like he was slowly retreating in on himself. He wasn’t wearing his glasses anymore for some reason, but it seemed like he didn’t need them, his eyes darting across the documents. He looked… a lot better now.

“You… you’re ok with putting up with me even longer?” Akira tried for humor, but it was easy to tell there was a bit of fragility to his voice. Sojiro smiled.

“As long as you don’t mind living in the attic longer, heh, I have nowhere else to stash you.”

There was a beat, and then Akira started to laugh, the smile on the kid’s face making the hardened eyes from a year ago seem like a distant memory.

“I think I could live with it for a little while longer.”

“YES” Futaba once again launched herself at Akira, almost sending both of them tumbling off the stool. Even the cat seemed happy, purring up a storm. Can cats smile? This one can apparently.

“Ok can I FINALLY tell everyone now? Keeping this a secret has been KILLING me.” she begged.

Sojiro chuckled. “Yeah yeah, you can spill the beans now.”

Less then a second after being given permission, Futaba was furiously texting on her phone. He had a feeling their little friend group was gonna be pretty pleased about the news.

“Hey…” Akira said quietly. “Thanks… I was… I really didn’t want to ask you to do this… figured you’d had enough of me.”

Sojiro huffed a laugh. “You think so? Hate to admit it, but you have a weird way of making people like you kid.”

Akira gave him a warm smile for a moment, before it morphed into a smirk.

“So should I start calling you dad?”

Sojiro laughed so hard he started to cough.


End file.
